Providence (Island)
Later, Magneto discovered the abandoned space-station, deactivated the Professor, and used the Shi'ar technology stolen from his time with the X-Men to expand it with pieces from his older space station, Asteroid M and converted it to Avalon. Avalon was destroyed by a battle between reality jumper Holocaust and Exodus, after Holocaust arrived in mainstream reality and assumed that Magneto was the same Magneto that led the X-Men in his reality. Years later, Cable was attempting to unite the world and gathered the missing pieces, from across the globe, to telekinetically create the floating island of Providence in the South Pacific Ocean. Cable also restored a variation of his time displacement core, TDC, the teleport matrix, which enabled him to teleport around the world. Cable accepted anyone and everyone to live in his separate floating island, after a week of tours, psychological tests and skills screenings. Several thousand of the world's greatest minds, from scientists to philosophers, philanthropists to writers, accepted Cable's invitation. Cable attempted to bring peaceful Clan Askani solutions to his people. Although his intentions were just, the governments of the world and S.H.I.E.L.D. grew weary. S.H.I.E.L.D. first sent a new team of Six Pack, to aggressively reconnoiter Providence, but Cable showed them the city and offered them to stay. After Cable teleported to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and demanded the governments of the world destroy their arms, the American government sent jets and fired two hundred and forty-seven missiles, which Cable stopped with a telekinetic shield and funneled out of Earth's atmosphere. Next, the X-Men were sent, but after Cable spoke with his father, Cyclops, the battle stopped. At that moment, Fury contacted Mr. Fantastic and asked the Silver Surfer to stop Cable. The battle between Cable and the Silver Surfer vaporized sections of Providence, but they put it back together at the same time. After the Surfer blasted much of Cable's left side off, Providence began to fall. Marvel Girl, Cable's alternate reality half-sister, began to lower the island, but Cable regained control and lowered the island into the ocean. Once Cable was healed, he returned to Providence and received over two thousand applications for immigration a day. After Deadpool killed Haji Bin Barat, Providence had its first murder and Cable exiled him. Cable worked with Prester John as a chief in religious studies, Johann Kriek (formerly of Interpol) as head of security, and eventually Black Box to watch over the Infonet. Still wary, Director Fury sent Captain America, in the disguise of "Roger Stevens", to access a ground level threat of Providence. After immigrating to the island, Cap, too, loved the atmosphere and citizens. After obliging Cable in a quick battle, Cap learned that Cable had converted the Cone of Silence, a weapon that was intended to stop Providence, and Infonet into forms of telekinesis and telepathy and returned to Fury. Once a week, the citizens would supervise all new civilian arrivals and supply transactions, with nothing coming through that had not been carefully screened by Cable's advanced future technology. Providence became a virtual utopia, with a fission waste processing plant, a public works division, community mess halls, an outdoor movie theater, and nights full of communal activities. After Cable rejoined the X-Men, Providence was attacked, by an alien weapon called The Hetacomb, and many citizens were killed. Providence was later evacuated and self-destructed, by Cable himself, to keep the future evidence of the messiah child's birth away from the Marauders. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Fountainhead Plaza * Tyler Dayspring Stadium | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Providence_%28comics%29 }} Category:Islands